


Reflections

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Lucifer Bingo 2019 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Kinktober Day 11, M/M, Mirror Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest, bottom!nick, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: The reflections on the twins' birthday





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 11!! Mirror Sex :P
> 
> This is also for the Birthday square on my Lucifer Bingo Square!!

This was the best birthday by far. 

Lucifer had gotten his more fashion conscious twin a full length standing mirror that swiveled in order to get all of the angles for their birthday. It showed them off beautifully, and Nick arched his back, admiring the swift curves of his body as Lucifer’s hands glided up his sides and back, tugging him closer to the older man.

Nick took his time to admire the hard lines of their bodies as they joined together in a carnal union. He appreciated the way sweat made his hair stick to his forehead and the flushes of fair skin and the soft red lines from where he had raked his nails up and down his brother’s skin. He could see some of their clothes, remnants of the party that they had attended in their honor, scattered around on the floor. 

It was arousing to watch. Intoxicating. Breathtaking. Nick wasn’t sure if he’ll ever get up to get dressed in front of the mirror without getting hard ever again, or if he was just doomed to get horny every time he even just  _ looked  _ at the mirror. 

Then again, that idea went for most of the things in their house, and he knew the answer to that question. 

Lucifer shifted his hips and Nick cried out in pleasure, watching his twin’s face contort in the mirror as he clenched around his cock. 

“Fuck, Nick,” Lucifer panted. “God, you feel so fuckin’ good.” 

“You look even better,” Nick breathed, watching Lucifer fuck him in the mirror. “Fuck, we’re  _ hot. _ ” 

“Hell yes we are.” Lucifer’s laugh was cut off by a low groan, brought on by hormones and pheromones. “Best birthday sex  _ ever. _ ” 

As one, they both looked at themselves in the brand new mirror, mirrors of the flesh looking at the reflections on glass, beyond pleased and happy. 

Happy birthday to them. They got a practical gift that was now one of their many sexy memories. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
